pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Summer Camp
This is a story of how Ferb goes to Invention Camp, which turns out to be hosted by Doofenshmirtz, who plans to use the kids inventions for evil! (Flynn-Fletcher breakfast table. Linda is opening the mail.) Mom: Oh, sorry Phineas, your Invention Camp aplication was turned down. Looks like the camp was all full. Phineas: That's too bad. Invention Camp sounded like fun. Mom: Oh look! Ferb, you were the last one to get in! I'll take you in tomorrow. Ferb: (Blinks) Phineas: Cool, Ferb. Let's go get started on that world's largest swingset! Mom: Oh, such imaginations! (Next day, Linda and Ferb just left for Invention Camp. Phineas is already working on something in the backyard. Isabella enters.) Isabella: Whatcha doin'? Hey, where's Ferb? Phineas: He went to Invention Camp. Isabella: You're not going? Phineas: No, it was full. Isabella: I guess it's just you and me then! (Grins happily) Ferb arrives at Doofenshmirtz's building. The sign that says 'Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated' has been covered with a banner that says 'Invention camp'. A lot of kids, including Ferb and Baljeet are in a room full of parts, tables, and chairs. Doofenshmirtz walks in, pushing a machine that says 'Cakeinator' on the side. Doofensmirtz: "Welcome everyone to Invention Camp! As you can see there are plenty of parts, so I'll give you a demonstration, then you can start building! This is my Cakeinator. It can launch a giant cake anywhere! You set the dial on the side to say whatever you want it to say, like, 'two feet' and then push this button!" (The cakeinator made a six foot tall cake appear two feet in front of the machine). Kid: Cool! Doofenshmirtz: OK, go ahead start building! (He leaves the room. The kids look at each other, confused, except for Ferb, who picks up some tools and parts and starts building.) (Perry's lair. Perry enters through a door and sits down in his chair.) Monogram: Agent P, Doofenshmirtz has started a camp hoping to use the inventions that kids build for evil. Go protect those kids, Agent P!" (Perry salutes and runs out the door.) (Isabella and Phineas) Isabella: "So, whatcha buildin'? Phineas: Giant chess board with robotic pieces you can ride on. Isabella: Cool! can I help? Phineas: Sure. You can paint the pieces when I finish making them. Isabella: OK (Candace sticks her head out the door.) Candace: I can't believe you! Ferb is at camp and you're still building something! Whatever you're making, I'M TELLING MOM! (Slams door) Phineas: (To Isabella) Nevermind, she does that everyday. (Ferb is working on something that looks exactly like what Phineas and Isabella are making. Doofenshmirtz is watching the kids through a window inside the building. Perry kicks down the door in the opposite wall and enters.) Doofenshmirtz: Ah, Perry the platypus. Well, to tell the truth, I have no trap for you, because, well, I was too busy working on my Cakeinator. You see, you see that thing right there? It makes a giant cake appear where ever you want one, but it's not very evil, so don't even try to destroy it. See Perry the platypus, there's nothing you can do. Through this window are all of the children who have come to Invention Camp. I will use the inventions they make for EVIL!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! but none of them seem to be making anything. I mean look...(Perry looks through the window, spots Ferb, and his eyes get wide and he takes off his hat and ducks down so Ferb can't see him) Doofenshmirtz: What are you doing? Why are you taking off your little hat? Perry the platypus, just because you aren't wearing your hat I still know that you're Perry the platypus. I JUST saw you in your hat. I mean I'm not a complete doomcof. Perry: (chatters) Doofenshmirtz: I don't even know what that means. Maybe I should build a Perry the platypus translater. Anyway I'm going to check how they're doing so, uh, you stay here Perry the platypus. (Perry peeks through the window at Ferb. The camera zooms in on Ferb. Ferb has built half of a chess board and the black half of the set. Vanessa walks through the room, and Ferb looks after her, his eyes wide. Doofenshmirtz walks over to him.) Doofenshmirtz: Well, you seem to be coming along very well, but what exactly are you making? Ferb: (Hands him blueprints with the words 'giant robotic chess set' written across the top) Doofenshmirtz: Hmm, not exactly evil, but very impressive to have built all by yourself. But why did you only build half of...(Doofenshmirtz is interupted by a loud clanging noise from behind him. Baljeet is hitting a peice of metal with a hammer) What are you doing? I mean besides making noise. Baljeet: I am making a growing ray, which I will call a growinator. Doofenshmirtz: Wow, you really know how to name inventions! Baljeet: I am going to use it to make my brain bigger, so I will be smarter! Doofenshmirtz: So, where is it? Baljeet: Right here! (Points to the shapeless peice of metal he was pounding on) Doofensmirtz: (Unimpressed) well, maybe the kid with the green hair could help you. (Points at Ferb, who is putting the final touches on his chess set) Ferb: (walks over, grabs the piece of metal and tosses it over his shoulder) Baljeet: Hey! that was my prototype! Ferb: (Begins welding two much larger pieces of metal together) Doofenshmirtz: Well, all right then, I'll just go over here...ow! (He stubs his toe on a tall stack of boxes. The top box wobbles and falls down on the end of a board that has one end under Ferb's chess set. It flies through the air and out through a window. Doofenshmirtz: Well. like that one person said, 'give me a lever and a place to stand and I can move the entire Tri-state area!' or something like that. Ferb: (Goes back to working on Baljeet's invention) (Scene six: Phineas and Isabella) Phineas: There. We're all finished. Isabella: But where's the other half? You only built the white side. Phineas: Well, usually if Ferb was here, he would build that side. So he can build it when he gets back! Isabella: But how can we use it then? half of a giant chess set isn't just going to fall out of the sky! (Ferb's half falls out of the sky and lands right next to Phineas's half) Cool! maybe I was wrong. Hmmm, a giant cake isn't just going to fall out of the sky! I said, A giant cake isn't just going to fall out of the sky! Oh well it was worth a shot. (Perry is trying to stop Doofenshmirtz, but he has to hide everytime Ferb comes past) Baljeet: it is almost finished! I will put on the last piece! (Walks to front of Growinator, looks at diagram, then puts piece on upside down. He doesn't realize it is upside down) Doofenshmirtz: Now to test it, you need something to test it on, like say, a giant cake! (Launches a cake out the hole in the wall that was made by the chess set) (The cake lands in Phineas's yard, right on top of the chess set.) Candace: (Talking on her phone to Mom) Mom, come home right away, there's a giant chess set in the yard Mom: Are you sure honey? Candace: I'm looking right at... actually it's a giant cake! Mom: Suuuuure it is Candace. Isabella: It worked! here's the cake I asked for! Phineas: Wow. I guess anything IS possible in summer. I know! it can be a welcome home cake for Ferb! Isabella: When is he coming home? Tomorrow? Phineas: No, today. Mom just left to go get him. (Ferb looks out window, sees Linda's car, and walks out of the building. Perry sees the car also, so he runs over to the hole in the wall and jumps out, landing next to the car and getting in. Ferb and Linda get in the car from the other side.) Mom: So honey, did you have a good time? Ferb: (Nods) Oh, There you are Perry. (Linda's car pulls into the driveway. Candace runs out of the house) Candace: come on Mom! Mom: Candace! aren't you even going to say hello to your brother? Candace: Uh, sure, hi Ferb, how was your day? Now let's go! (Drags Linda into the backyard) Doofenshmirtz: Here goes a test! (the peice that is in upside down causes it to shrink the cake and the chess set down to normal size) Baljeet: Aw, it is a shrink ray instead! oh well, I must leave now. My mother is here. (Leaves) Candace: SEE?!? giant cake! Mom: AWW, candace, you're right! Phineas, Isabella, is this for Ferb? Phineas: Yeah, it's a welcome home cake. (Ferb enters the backyard) Hey Ferb! want some cake? Candace: It makes NO sense, but sure, cake is good. Phineas: Oh there you are Perry. (Linda and Candace go in the house) Isabella: Now how did the cake shrink? Ferb: Perhaps it's the invention of an evil scientist that always makes our structures disappear. *Awkward silence* Phineas: Sure, Ferb. after all, it's summer, anything can happen! Doofenshmirtz: (After all kids have left) Oh, look its on upside down. tThat might explain it. (turns piece around so its right) now to test my new evil growinator! (Aims it at light on ceiling. The light grows huge, then falls off the ceiling, crushing the growinator and Doofenshmirtz) Curse you Perry the Platypus!!! That's it! hope you liked it! by Ferbsbiggestfan Category:Fanon Works Category:Dialogue